


Names

by grettama



Series: AoKaga Drabbles [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKaga Day, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:57:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3908638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine's thoughts on how people called him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Names

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [АоКага драбблы](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135514) by [Hrizotil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrizotil/pseuds/Hrizotil)



> Unbeta-ed I'm so sorry.
> 
> And Happy AoKaga Day!

Aomine never cared about how everybody called him.

Midorima called him with his last name only without any honorifics. Akashi sometimes called him with his last name, sometimes with his first name, but he never really cared. Kuroko called him properly, "Aomine-kun", while he called him with "Tetsu" only. Murasakibara and Kise called him in a weird way, adding unusual honorific like "Minechin" and "Aominecchi", and while everybody else protested how Murasakibara and Kise made their name sounded weird, Aomine just didn't care. The same thing applied to Momoi. The pinkhaired girl always called him "Dai-chan" all the time. As they grew up, Aomine should be worried about his manly image if Momoi kept calling him "Dai-chan", but he didn't care. In the end, Momoi was the one who took the initiative to begin to call him "Aomine-kun" to avoid people missunderstanding; people kept assuming that Momoi was his girlfriend. But still, Aomine said nothing. People could call him whatever they wanted and it wouldn't affect him.

Aomine never expected there would be a day when suddenly the sound of his name mattered. And it was the day when Kagami called him "Ahomine". That was when he realized, he wouldn't let anyone else call him that, but his Bakagami.

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi**


End file.
